


Random stories

by Sirianna123



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, random AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of random stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper first meet Bill a week after his parents got divorced. He was 10 at the time.

“Why are you crying in my orchard?” Curious, rather emotionless voice asked the crying boy.

Boys head shoot up as he looked at tall, blonde man wearing elegant suit complete wit a bow tie, top hat and a walking cane. “S-s-sorry.. I didn’t….”

“Hush, it’s fine. I’m not mad you’re here. I’m just curious of reason behind those tears.” The man explained kneeling next to him. “Don’t worry, I have many suits like this one.” he answered unvoiced concern about his clothes.

“My mom and Mabel moved out….” boy said quietly.  
“Mabel?”  
“My twin sister. Now I don’t have anyone to play with.” Boy explained.

“What about other kids? Can’t they play with you?” blonde asked cleaning boys face with yellow handkerchief.

“They don’t like me. No one likes me….” Boy said and started crying again.

Blonde cringed in disgust. He hated crybabies. But the boy hadn’t noticed it. “I can be your friend, if you’ll promise to be a brave little boy that doesn’t cry about small details like this one. Okay?” he proposed.

Brunette instantly stopped crying. “Really?” he asked smiling a little. “But we don’t even know each others names.”

“I’m Bill.” blonde introduced himself offering his hand to the boy.  
“And I’m Dipper!” the boy shouted and jumped the man making them both fall to the ground.

After this they talked and talked. Well, Dipper talked as Bill listened while playing with his hair.

“Won’t your father be worried if you’ll be out this long?” Bill asked three hours later.

“Hmm. Not sure, he was sleeping when I left.” Dipper admitted.

“Then I guess he’s already worried.” blonde said dusting boys clothes.

Dipper was visibly sadder at mention of his father. “I something wrong boy?” Bill asked seeing this fact. Boy just shook his head. “Would it be okay for me to visit you again?” he asked.

“Of course, we’re friends, aren’t we?” Bill retorted with a smile.

Smiling a bit Dipper nodded and ran off shouting “I’ll see you again then, Bill!”

….

Back home Dipper got shouted at but he hadn’t cried. He hasn’t cried a single tear for next three years…

…. Three years later…. 

At his thirteen birthday Dipper was crying again, grateful that Bill wasn’t in the orchard to see him. Or at least he thought Bill wasn’t there.

“Crying again?” blonde asked walking closer. This time he was wearing yellow sweater vest over short sleeved, white button-up shirt and black skinny jeans. He hasn’t changed a bit in those three years. Not that Dipper noticed or knew it shouldn’t be possible. There were many things he hadn’t known.

“No, I’m not!” Brunette protested quickly wiping the tears away.

“It’s okay. I won’t get mad. No… care to tell me a reason for those?” Blonde asked taking his usual seat next to the boy.

“It.. It’s not all that important.” Dipper tried avoiding the question.

“Now you made me curious.” Bill whined, hand moving to still boys hair. “It can’t be that bad or personal.”

“Dad got mad and… Mabel won’t be coming for my birthday… And… Mom said I can’t… see… her….” Dipper managed to breath out between sobs.

“Hush, hush. It’s okay.” Blonde whispered pulling him to a hug. “Anything you ‘forgot’ to tell me?”

“N… no.” Brunette whispered.

“Where are those bruises from then?” Blonde asked pointing purple bruises on boys face and arms.

“I… I… I trip… It was dad.” he admitted, face hiding in Bills chest. “But it’s….”  
“How long?” Blonde interrupted as he was trying to continue.

“It’s nothing. Don’t….” Dipper tried to calm him down just to be stopped with sharp glare. “How. Long.” he repeated the question. It did not even sound like a question.

“Three years.” Dipper whispered. Bill barely heard him, barely but surely. 

“Listen now, kid.” Blonde said calmly while playing with brunettes hair. He might have sounded calm but his voice was missing this slight touch of ‘niceness’. It was cold. He wasn’t happy. “  
Starting today you’re living with me. And as for your ‘father’… leave it to me. It’ll all be okay. I promise… as your friend.” Bill said placing a soft kiss on brunettes head.

“But….” Dipper tried to protest.  
“Hush, it’ll be fine. Trust me.” Bill said smiling.

Dipper let’s himself be convinced and let’s Bill led him to his house where he tells Bill how his family and neighbors were afraid of image of Big Dipper on hid forehead. His twin Mabel was only one not afraid of it and this she and his mother moved out to mothers fathers brothers.

Blonde scoffs at it and calls towns folk outdated idiots.

Unknown to brunette Bill takes the case to the court. Dipper found out when he needed to appear. Bill explained situation to him. Dipper ended up living with Bill. Mabel stayed with their mother.

In the end Dipper is happy.

… After the court things… 

Dipper was leisurely lying in the living room watching TV when Bill walked in. “How is my little sapling doing?” he asked.

“Good.” was the answer. “I’m thinking about taking a walk in the orchard. Care to join me?” The boy asked.

“As much as I would love to, I’m having a guest. And there is a little rule I have to drop here. If I ever have someone come in business I would like you to go to the orchard.”

“Why?” Dipper asked.

“It’s a delicate thing. My guests don’t like unscheduled company during the meetings.” Blonde explained.

“Okay~” Dipper smiled and ran off.

Next three years passed like this. Outside from some of Bills friends—people different than his ‘business partners’. 

It wasn’t like Dipper was just nicely following Bills rule. At the start he was, but after a year he got curious. And with this curiosity he spend time not in the orchard rather far from the mansion but in gardens right behind it.

What he heard scared him. But not for long. At this time he had one opinion—if you do something you need to face consequences. How he came to this opinion? Let’s say he saw a lot in his life… More than he dares to admit to Bill.

… Three years later…

Bill had a ‘business partner’ over again but Dipper didn’t feel like moving. Screams did not faze him by now. And he was used to those ‘people’ never leaving the basement where Bill was doing his ‘business’ with them. By this point he could completely ignore them and Bill wasn’t really expecting him to stay away. He probably knew Dipper had suspicions about his ‘work’. Not that they ever talked about it. But he was still asking for it from time to time.

“So boring.” Dipper yawned.  
“Go for a walk then.” Bill proposed looking at fancy clock decorating the wall above the fireplace.  
“Boring~” brunette whined. “We both know I already heard your ‘work’, why won’t you just tell me what you’re doing. I’m not a child anymore.”

Bill sighed. He was expecting this subject to eventually come up. But not so quickly. “I give people things and ask for some tings in return. No everyone pays their debts.” Bill shrugged. It was the same answer as when Dipper asked three years ago, couple of months after setting the ‘rule’. He just dropped ‘always pay your debts’ part.

“Okay. I’ll take a nap.” Brunette said walking closer to blonde and placing soft kiss on his cheek. Bill giggled but did nothing. For a month Dipper was doing it and blonde never took the hint. “You’re so boring.” he said—as always, and walked away.

If Bill was taking the hints he was not interested. But it wasn’t stopping Dipper from trying. At least till Bill clearly says ‘no’. And it hasn’t happened. Yet.

“Paying the debts, huh.” Brunette muttered walking past blondes bedroom. With an idea suddenly forming in his head he stopped and gave the doorknob an experimental thug. It wasn’t closed. Smiling wickedly he walked in. Modern interior in black, yellow and red greeted him. A rather abrupt change from light brown, green and blue of the rest of the house. Whole mansion was furnished in really modern style even it exterior was more fitting for Victorian era.

Undoing couple of top buttons of his dark blue button up shirt Bill practically demanded him to wear—style not particular item of clothing, he walked closed to GIANT bed. After quick stretch and undoing buttons at his wrist he climbed to the center of the bed and lied down with intention of sleeping.

After all there was nothing else he could to while waiting for Bill to come here once he’s done with his work—he was always taking a nap after ‘work’.

…

He was woken up with soft ‘Pine Tree’ muttered right next to his ear. “Mm. Hello.” Brunette muttered stretching and giving blonde a loopy grin.

“Whispers wake you up but not screams?” Bill said sitting back.

“Screams I’m used to.” Dipper said. “I take it you’re done?”

“Yes. Why my bed of all beds in the house?” Bill asked. ‘No’ was one thing he couldn’t say to those eyes.

“It’s the only one that smells like you.” Dipper retorted sitting up. Fro a moment they were just watching each other.  
“Care to share your thoughts with me?” Bill asked noticing brunettes intense look.

“You haven’t changed one bit in those past six years.” Dipper said leaning forward. “And you don’t seem to have ‘standard’ work. What are you?” he asked and kissed blonde not waiting for an answer.

First shock was fact that Bill did not break the kiss, shock two was Bill actually participating in the kiss and instantly taking control. Pushing brunette down onto the bed. Hands of them both on buttons of others shirt.

“You sure about it?” Bill asked. Neither of them slowed or stopped.  
“Would we be doing this if I weren’t?” Dipper asked. Bill smiled and kissed him again.  
“I guess.” he breathed pushing brunettes shirt down his arms. “But why today of all days?” he asked kissing down teens chest leaving a trial of shallow bites.

“Got fed up of you not reading the hints.” Brunette gasped tugging on blondes yellow dress shirt.

“So that’s what those kisses were~” Bill hummed enjoying brunettes reactions.

“Don’t… ahh… change the….hmm… subject. What the hell are you?” Brunette asked pushing the blonde man down.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Bill asked, not complaining about harsh treatment. “Some things are better left untold.” he added as other stayed silent.

 

“Maybe.”  
“Can’t it way till tomorrow?” Bill asked.  
“No.”

Sighing Bill smiled. “Fine. But don’t blame me and no backing out of the situation.” He accepted the defeat, switching their positions. “I’m a demon. Not from this dimension, I’m not sure we can call my ‘home’ a full dimension.”

Dipper stayed silent, fingers tracing ‘demons’ well defined but not muscular chest. Curious eyes traced thick lined marks. Letters of language unknown to him. “What’s the big deal?” he asked scratching slightly. No reaction aside from a small smile forming on Bills face. “You’re still you.” he added trying to sit up and kiss him.

“How cute. I can destroy whole town in a second and he says ‘What’s the big deal.'” Bill laughed kissing him. Now sharp teeth softly but roughly nibbling on humans soft lips. “Let’s see about it~” blonde hummed, voice getting slightly deformed as gold of his eyes got more vibrant. Teeth, once again moving to his neck and later chest. Leaving deeper marks.

Feeling Bills claws run lightly across his Dipper reached to help the demon with his pants but was stopped with two, thinner arms that suddenly grew out of blondes back. “Bill~” he whined fighting against bandages holding his arms next to his sides in not very comfortable matter.

“Yes, my little Sapling?” Bill asked sweetly softly kissing brunettes right hip. Claws softly scratching skin above his pants. “Anything you wanted me to do for you?” he hummed as brunette rolled his, hoping that the demon would take the hint.

“More~” Dipper whined. “I forgot you’re bad at hints….” he complained lifting his ass so that Bill can take off his pants and underwear leaving him naked. “Now’s your turn.” he added pointing his chin at clothes Blonde was still wearing. 

“As you wish.” the demon practically purred taking off his belt. Brunettes arms were still pinned down by Bills additional arms. Fifth arm, growing out of one of previously created arms, began gently caressing brunettes pale stomach. “Gorgeous” he praised getting off of him but leaving additional arms where they were.

Dipper would whine if he wasn’t busy moaning ans watching Bill slowly remove his shirt.  
“Tease…” he muttered between loud, uncontrollable moans.

“You like it.” Bill accused finally sliding silk off. All of him marks? Tattoos now fully available for Dipper to study.  
“How come I never saw those before?” he asked as blonde started unbuttoning his pants.

“Think I wanted you to see?” Bill asked sliding his pants and underwear off. “I wanted to wait till you’re older before telling you about it all. I guess you went and grew up before I was ready.” he added climbing back on top of him.

“I guess I did.” Dipper smiled as Bills additional arms vanished, replaced by his main set. “Care to continue?” he asked wrapping his arms around Bills torso.

“Why wouldn't I?” Bill asked third arm suddenly giving him lube.  
“So, those have more uses than teasing?” 

“You bet~” Bill purred, “But I'm not going to use those. Not today~”

Dipper got no opportunity to answer as hungry lips captured his in a hungry kiss. Nails digging deep into blondes back trying to close remaining distance between their bodies. He wasn't even trying to fight Bill for control, he just let him lead the kiss. Move his long, thin fingered hands where the wanted to...


	2. 1920's Ragtime Rythm Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a sneak peek for possible story.

Changing his clothes while rain continued poring outside Dipper dared to look at Bill. Demonic mobster looked as he always did—handsome. Not that Dipper would ever voice his opinion in this matter.

But, he was indeed handsome. Even if his usually slicked back hair was now wet and messy. Unruly strands falling on his face, almost reaching his heterochromatic, blue and golden eyes. Small, not quite hidden scowl of pain hunted his usually widely smiling, thin lips.

Not counting growing red stain on his white shirt he would look like he always does.  
“Shouldn't I take a look at your wound first?” Dipper asked finally taking off his shirt, and noy quite willing to dirty yet another of Bill's shirts with it's owners blood.  
“I'll do it when you'll sleep. It's not going to kill me. It's not enough to even weaken me” Bill replied with a shrug, despite his relaxed tone he hissed after moving his arm.

Dipper knew it all. After all he's seen Bill loose entire arm just a week ago. “I know but you'll have to remove the bullet, and it'd be easier with help.” His retort only made Bill laugh weakly. “You're not going to give up, are you? Fine, follow me, Pine Tree.” demon gave up and walked off, presumably to the bathroom. He also took a fancy looking box. Medical equipment, Dipper guessed.

Setting the box aside on a counter next to the sing Bill practically ripped his bloodied shirt off with his right hand. Seeing the full extend of damage even Bill cursed. Purple marks surrounding the wound could mean only one thing – the bullet was infused with magic.

“I'll take it as a sign that it's not as 'not dangerous' as you thought.” Dipper said taking a closer look once Bill sat at the edge of the bathtub. “Good news, it's not very deep wound. It should be easy to take out the bullet.”

“Good, take it out then.” Bill said motioning to the box. 'Tough guy' act completely gone.  
“Can you get drunk?” the human asked inspecting almost professional surgical equipment. All scalpels and syringes and other stuff in perfect condition. No painkillers or other medicine thou.  
“What?”

“Is it possible to get you drunk? It would help with pain.” Dipper explained. “We can also use alcohol to clean the wound, the purer the better.”  
“I can get drunk. There should be some vodka and whiskey in cabinet in the living-room.”

Bill’s house was, a total mess but finding booze was incredibly easy. Even if half of the room was filled with boxes and various items of unknown to Dipper use.  
The cabinet got only bottles of really expensive vodka and whiskey. No glasses.

Dipper suspected he was the first person aside from Bill and some of his crazier neighbours to visit. Not that he was surprised, Bill wasn't a friendly type if he didn't have a business with you or deemed you interesting. 

Grabbing four random bottles Dipper was preparing himself for Bill's magic to go wild. He knew what pain could do to him. Unwanted pain it is…

Half hour later Bill started showing sign of getting drunk. Dipper was feeling slightly embarrassed with how touchy blonde was when drunk. “Pine Tree~” he practically moaned, and Dipper was sure that the whiskey wasn't normal. He's never seen Bill get drunk this fast. “How about something fun when yo're done?” the demon asked, his smile could mean only one 'fun' activity.

“No,” brunette refused pushing him away. “And don't move.”

“Oh, don't be like this~ You're always refusing.” Bill whined but stayed still as Dipper started cleaning the wound. “Just today?”

“No. “ Dipper refused again and focused on 'operating'.

Half hour later with Bill more than Drunk they were done. “I should heal much faster now.” Bill slurred falling into Dipper's arms. Brunette said nothing while dragging the demon to his bedroom, living room couch was out of question considering that Bill's body was regenerating there couple of months ago while the demon was resting in Dipper's head.

“You could have just left me in the bathroom.” Bill said “But thanks anyway.”  
“Whatever. Will you ever tell me where you got that body from?” brunette asked dumping already not so drunk demon onto undone, messy bed.

“Will you sleep with me if you do?” Blonde asked smiling smugly.  
“No.” Dipper answered trying to free himself from Bills surprisingly ,considering only his looks, strong grip.  
“C'mon, Pine Tree. Why not, I know you want to, I'm a demon, don't forget it.” Bill smiled dragging Dipper ontop of himself. “Ever.” he added kissing his ear.  
“You're wounded… I just stitched...”  
“It's healed already. If you're worried kiss will make it all better~” the demon smiled trailing more kisses along brunettes jaw.

If Dipper was an honest person he would go with Bill's 'proposition'. The demon was really attrective, not to mention always nice to him. Even when his uncle was telling him to drop everything. That he's useless…

“Pine Tree?” blonde asked swiping away lone tear memeory of Ford brought out. “If you really don't want to...”

“No, it's fine.” Dipper said and for the first time kissed him of his own violition. “Really.” he reassured remembering how Ford was warning him of Bill. “Let's do it.”

Bill was shocked. “Why the sudden change of mood?” he asked but did not complain as nimble fingers of the pianist started unbottoning his pants.  
“I just remembered how Ford told me to stay away from you.” he confessed as Bill started tracing his own mark on brunettes chest.  
“Can't complain if pissing him off is the motivation...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. :)  
> Comments are welcome.


End file.
